


Breathe For Me Again.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [3]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Character Death, Devotion, Injury, Love, M/M, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first love, Frank, dies, Bob is left strruggling to cope. His main support comes from his best friend, Mikey. But will that all change after Mikey finds Bob's had an accident at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe For Me Again.

Bob was sat on his sofa, watching a beetle industriously  
climbing the window sill, seeking the warmth of the morning   
sun, this early September day. He was lonely, forlorn. This  
wasn't living - this was mere existance. He was miserable,  
and he didn't think he was ever going to feel good again.

The beetle, maybe sensing danger, spread it's wings and   
flew off into the grey sky of the dawning late summer day.  
Hefting a sigh, Bob hauled himself to his feet, and shuffled   
off to kitchen, he needed a coffee. 

************************************************************

As the day brightened, and warmed, Mikey arrived at Bob's  
door, banging his usual pattern of taps and knocks, so Bob knew  
it would be him. He was surised, then, when no answer came to  
his knock. Concerned, he walked around the ground floor flat,  
looking into the windows, trying to see Bob.

His breath stilled in his chest when he saw him. Bob was  
prostraight on the kitchen floor, the kettle and a pool of liquid  
surrounding him. Frantic, he raced back to the door and used the   
spare key Bob had let him have, then dashed into the kitchen.

Getting to the kitchen, he found that Bob was out cold, and was  
cold too, as well as wet. Carefully stepping around the water, he   
disconnected the kettle before picking it up, and then putting towels   
on the water, disturbed to see them turning pink, there was blood   
in the water!

 

Throwing blankets over Bob, Mikey called the EMT's and explained   
the situation he'd found. Then he sat on the floor, holding Bob's hand,  
and murmuring promises to himself. Bob, semi coming round, was aware  
of someone with him, but not who and mistook Mikey for someone else.

********************************************************************

In his confusion, Bob had taken Mikey for his dead love, Frank's   
spirit, and, as best as he was able, started to sing of the love he   
bore for him. It was Evanescence's Breathe no more.

I've been looking in the mirror so long,  
that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter,  
shards of me.  
Too sharp to put back together,  
too small to matter.  
But enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
and I bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Mikey, frantic, and upset, tried to hush Bob, and when that didn't  
work, he joined in with the mournful song.

Take a breath I try to draw from my spirit's well,  
yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
convince me that I've been sick forever,  
and all of this  
will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
between myself and my reflection,  
I just can't help but wonder  
which of us you love.

So I Bleed,  
I bleed.  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no ...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
and I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe no more

********************************************************************

Mikey, crying now, clasped Bob's hands as his breath grew more  
laboured, and kissed his face, tears falling freely onto Bob's cheek.  
Gasping for breath himself, Mikey, passion making his voice tremble,  
pleaded "Bob, Bob, please, don't leave me. I love you. Please, breathe  
again for me. Live for me, stay with me. Let me look after you. Please."

Bob, more unconscious than conscious, vaguely aware of what's being   
said to him, managed to whisper "If I live through this, we'll see each  
other in a new light, and maybe a new way of being together too."  
With that, he slid into a coma. 

Despairing and lost, Mikey went with Bob in the ambulance, holding   
his hand all the way to the hospital. Arriving there, Mikey booked Bob in  
and registered himself as next of kin, then went and resumed his vigile  
by Bob's bed. Having been told that the coma may be broken by familiar  
sounds and smells, Mikey sat talking, playing cd's and even, quietly,   
singing. He brough Bob's aftershave, his own, and some of Frank's that   
Bob still had hanging around.

On the fifth day of his vigil, success came with Bob grasping his   
hand gently, and a slight smile edging his lips as Mikey sang 'Bring   
me to life' - another of Evanescence's. Calling for the doctors, Mikey   
held Bob's hand, and stayed, exultant, at his side, until the doctors   
showed him out.

************************************************************************

When he was let back in, Bob was sat up in bed, and smiled at Mikey  
as he approached. "So, Mikey, the nurses and doctor's tell me you've  
scarcely left my side since you came in with me. What's with the devotion?  
Was I hearing things, or did you say you loved me?"

Mikey, head hung low with embarrassment, muttered "No, you   
weren't hearing things. I do." To which Bob, grinning, responded "You do, huh?  
But I haven't asked you .... YET!" Confused, Mikey looked at him, and asked what  
he meant. Bob, his grip on Mikey's hand tightening, said "Asked you to marry  
me yet, of course. The devotion you've shown has brought me back to life, literally,  
and shown me that, while I'll never forget Frank, you fill a large hole in my heart  
that I wasn't aware of until my accident. So, Michael James Way, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Bob, I will."

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part B ofmy fandoms alphabet challenge.


End file.
